barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Malucia
Princess Malucia is the main antagonist of Barbie and The Secret Door. She is the 10-year-old princess of Zinnia, a fantastical land accessed through a secret door in Alexa's garden. Malucia is the only princess ever to be born without magic, and so she craves it. Her trog attendant, Grodlin, was put in charge of her while the King and Queen were away, but he was unable to keep Malucia out of trouble; Malucia used her scepter to steal the powers from the magical creatures in her kingdom, and then tried to rule Zinnia. However, she was foiled by Alexa's magic, and the return of the King and Queen. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Story Grodlin was put in charge of Malucia when her parents went away. In their absence, Malucia spent a few weeks stealing magic from everyone, hunting magical creatures down with sniffers and trogs; the trogs guarded Malucia, and she took advantage of the ability sniffers have to detect magic by smell. She planned to take over Zinnia and was confident that she would prevail, going so far as to plan a celebratory party that would take place when she had succeeded. She was presented with a cake she had requested for the party, but did not approve of how it had turned out. Her evaluation of the cake was interrupted by the arrival of two sniffers that work for her: Sniff and Whiff. Sniff and Whiff told Malucia that they had found a youngling fairy, Nola, in the woods that day. Nola stole the magic from Nola's wings, making them disappear. The extra magic made Malucia's scepter larger. While Malucia was forcing Nola, Grodlin and other trogs to have a tea party with her, she was interrupted again by the sniffers. They told Malucia that they thought they knew where the Queen Unicorn, the most magical unicorn in Zinnia, was located. She disliked their uncertainty, but suspected that Nola knew the exact hiding spot of the Queen Unicorn. Malucia freed Nola, but followed the fairy with the trogs. Nola walked to the grove, a floating island in the trees of Zinnia where fairies and mermaids had come together to protect three unicorns from Malucia. After Malucia had been unwittingly lead to the grove by Nola, she and the trogs waited behind flowers. Nola warned everyone that Malucia was after the Queen Unicorn, as well as the unicorns in the grove. With magic from the horns of the unicorns, Malucia would be unstoppable. Nori, a fairy who had her magic stolen by Malucia, told everyone to stay in the grove and protect the unicorns, as well as eachother; she planned to bring the Queen Unicorn, hidden in another part of the forest, to the grove. She was accompanied by Romy, a mermaid whose magic Malucia stole, and Alexa, a princess who got to Zinnia through a magic door in her garden. When Alexa arrived in Zinnia, her hair accesory turned into a magic wand. The wand was unable to put back what Malucia stole, but Nori told Alexa that with a princess on their side, they could fight Malucia, get her scepter, and then get their magic back. Nori, Romy and Alexa brought the Queen Unicorn to the grove entrance, and Malucia revealed herself. The trogs tied up the Queen Unicorn with ropes, and Alexa tried to stop them from getting to anyone else. Malucia saw Alexa using the wand and realised she had magic. Trogs grabbed Nori and Romy, but Alexa ran away. Malucia ran after her but failed to steal her magic and decided to focus on Alexa later. Malucia went into the grove and stole the unicorns, as well as the magic from all of the creatures that were hiding. Alexa went back to the grove and then travelled to Malucia's royal castle with Nori and Romy. From outside the castle, they looked through a window into the throne room and witnessed Malucia stealing magic from the Queen Unicorn. The color was drained from everywhere in Zinnia but the castle. Malucia began her party, but Alexa still had magic in her wand. Alexa, Nori and Romy tell the trogs guarding the castle that they formally surrender to Malucia, and they were allowed in. Alexa told Malucia that she is a princess, but Malucia did not believe her. She orders Sniff and Whiff to smell Alexa, and they detected the most magic they had ever smelled. Alexa tried to make a deal with Malucia to give everyone their magic back, and then she would let Malucia go, but Malucia thought Alexa was an imposter. Malucia used her scepter to tie up Nori and Romy. She then aimed her magic at Alexa, but missed her. Malucia became more frustrated and used her magic to become larger in size. During an attempt to steal Alexa's magic, Alexa noticed that the scepter was so full of magic that it was starting to crack. Alexa thought that if she let Malucia take her magic, it would be full of more magic than it could handle and it could break. She took the risk and let Malucia steal her magic, and it worked: the scepter exploded. Zinnia became vibrant again, full of colour, and Alexa's appearance transformed to match. Alexa was then able to use magic without a wand, and restored the magic back to everyone it had been stolen from. Malucia was left with Grodlin, who made her sweep up the mess she had made. As she did so, the King and Queen of Zinnia returned. They asked if she had been good for Grodlin and she lied that she had, but Grodlin cleared his throat. The King asked Malucia if she had tried to take over the kingdom "again", and with some prodding she admitted to it. Her parents decided that the present they had brought her was more important than dealing with what she had done, but before she could follow them, Grodlin made her stay behind to clean. Physical Appearance Malucia is a child with light skin, green eyes, and purple hair. Her hair is styled in pigtails, and she wears a crown. She wears a purple dress and pink shoes. Personality Malucia is a spoilt girl who always gets what she wants. It does not matter what she has to do to get it all. The young princess takes advantage of her kingdom and Grodlin while her parents are away on a trip. She is on a mission to get all the magic she is being selfish and cruel to the people of Zinnia. Songs Songs performed by Malucia *"I Want It All" Video Meet Malucia Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie Gallery Trivia *She is the second antagonist to have her own doll, with the first being Raquelle from The Barbie Diaries and the first one who is a child. *She is the fourth antagonist to sing her own song, after Preminger, Queen Ariana, and Lydia. *She's the 3 character to clean as a punishment. The first is Odile From Barbie of Swan Lake, and Crystal from the movie Barbie in a Fairy Secret Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Rich characters Category:Children Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Musicians Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids Category:Merchandise Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks